james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Avatar Wiki:Aktualności
PILNE: 7 maja 2019: Disney ogłosił nowe plany dystrybucyjne uwzględniające przejęte od 21st Century Fox filmy i w związku z tym daty premier sequeli Avatara zostały ponownie przesunięte. Avatar 2 będzie miał premierę rok później niż ostatnio zakładano (18.12.2020), czyli 17 grudnia 2021 roku; z kolei następne filmy będą się pojawiać co dwa lata i w wyniku tego: Avatar 3 pojawi się 22 grudnia 2023 roku, Avatar 4 19 grudnia 2025 roku, a Avatar 5 17 grudnia 2027 roku. (filmweb.pl, fdb.pl, antyweb.pl, movieweb.com, collider.com) * PILNE: 14 listopada 2018: James Cameron ogłosił w wiadomości wideo, że główne zdjęcia na planie w studiu do Avatar 2 i Avatar 3 z główną obsadą zostały ukończone. Ekipa wciąż jest na planie, kręcąc sceny kaskaderskie, jednak główne gwiazdy widowisk, czyli Sam Worthington, Sigourney Weaver, Zoe Saldana, Stephen Lang i Kate Winslet pożegnali się już z produkcją. Wiadomość wideo można obejrzeć na oficjalnym Twitterze Avatara. (filmweb.pl, deadline.com, screenrant.com, movieweb.com, twitter.com) ---- * 11 października 2019': Na usuniętym już wykazie pozycji wydawniczych serwis Amazon ujawnił Avatar: The High Ground, trzytomową serię powieści graficznych, która będzie bezpośrednim prequelem Avatara 2. Seria oparta bęzie na oryginalnym scenariuszu Jamesa Camerona dla kontynuacji i zostanie wydana nakładem Dark Horse Comics 23 stycznia 2020 roku po cenie ok. 15 funtów. (avatarsequels.com, old.reddit.com) thumb|right|Zdjęcie z planu wykonane przez Jona Landau'a. * 2 października 2019: Na oficjalnym Twitterze filmu Avatar pojawiła się fotografia z planu zdjęciowego, wykonana przez producenta Jona Landau'a. Na zdjęciu znajduje się Cameron trzymający kamerę 3D. Oprócz tego można zauważyć maszynę do tworzenia fal oraz ognia. (fdb.pl, screenrant.com, twitter.com) * 2 października 2019: W wywiadzie dla magazynu "British GQ" aktor Matt Damon opowiedział o negocjacjach z Cameronem, dotyczących roli Jake'a Sullego w Avatarze. Stwierdził, że: "James Cameron zaoferował mi rolę w Avatarze. Powiedział wtedy: słuchaj, nie potrzebuję aktora ze znanym nazwiskiem. Jeśli tego nie weźmiesz, znajdę kogokolwiek, bo film cię nie potrzebuje. Ale jeśli przyjmiesz rolę, dostaniesz 10% zysków". Aktor jednak nie mógł przyjąć roli ze względu na pracę przy filmach Ultimatum Bourne'a i Green Zone; jego miejsce zajął Sam Worthington. W wyniku tego Matt Damon utracił zarobek rzędu 250 mln dolarów i jak sam stwierdził: "Odrzuciłem więcej pieniędzy niż jakikolwiek inny aktor. Ale moje dzieci mają, co jeść, więc wszystko w porządku". Dodał również, że żałuje niepodjęcia się roli, bo prawdopodobnie nie będzie miał już okazji pracować z Cameronem. (kultura.onet.pl, wprost.pl) * 12 września 2019: Cameron w wywiadzie dla serwisu Deadline przyznał, że finansowy Avengers: Endgame był dla niego optymistycznym sygnałem. Jak sam stwierdził, "ten wynik daje mi wiele nadziei. Avengers: Endgame stanowi wyraźny dowód na to, że ludzie nadal chcą chodzić do kin. Tym, co najbardziej przerażało mnie przy okazji zabierania się za produkcję Avatara 2 i Avatara 3, była obawa przed tym, że rynek w obecnych czasach zmienił się tak bardzo, że nie będzie możliwym przyciągnąć tak wielkich tłumów ludzi podekscytowanych danym filmem, aby siedzieli w ciemnej sali z grupą nieznajomych". Dodał również: "Czy Avatar 2 i 3'' będą w stanie odnieść taki sukces w duchu epoki? Kto wie. Spróbujemy. Może to zrobimy, może nie, ale chodzi o to, że nadal jest to możliwe. Cieszę się, że mogę to zobaczyć, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do alternatywnego scenariusza, w którym dzięki szybkiej dostępności, niestandardowemu projektowi, który każdy może stworzyć dla siebie dzięki usługom streamingowym i wszystkim innym platformom, że to teatralny mogło przestać istnieć". (deadline.com, spidersweb.pl, cinemablend.com) * '''26 sierpnia 2019': Szósty i ostatni zeszyt serii komiksowej Avatar: Tsu'tey's Path miał swoją premierę. Dostępny jest w wersji angielskiej w sklepach i na platformach cyfrowych. (darkhorse.com) * 23 sierpnia 2019: Podczas D23 Expo instalację pt. Inside the World of Avatar, podczas której zaprezentowano różne rekwizyty, kostiumy i modele użyte przy tworzeniu filmu Avatar, a także niektóre rekwizyty z parku rozrywki Pandora: The World of Avatar i wydarzenia Avatar - The Exhibition. Instalacja zawierała również zakulisowe spojrzenie na Pandora: The World of Avatar oraz reklamę Avatar: Pandora Rising, długo planowanej gry mobilnej MMO RTS w świecie Avatara. (www.ign.com, d23.com) * 20 sierpnia 2019: Podczas promocji filmu Szybcy i wściekli: Hobbs i Shaw aktor Cliff Curtis, wcielający się w Tonowariego w sequelu Avatara, stwierdził, że widzi sposób na pokonanie rezultatu box office filmu Avengers: Endgame. Wspomniał najpierw, że James Cameron i producent Jon Landau są "bardzo eleganckimi mężczyznami", ponieważ wysłali mu e-maila, który dotyczył "osiągnięć Marvela" w Avengers: Endgame. Z drugiej strony aktor mocno wierzy, że Avatar 2 odzyska rekord pierwszego filmu, twierdząc: "Tak uważam, moja perspektywa jest taka, ponieważ jestem w rodzinie Avatarów. Z kolei oni Marvel weszli w to z 20 filmami. Myślę, że nie mogę się doczekać, aby zobaczyć, co się stanie". Zasugerował również, że sukces Avengers nastąpił tylko dzięki nagromadzeniu poprzednich filmów Marvela trwających 20 lat, podczas gdy Avatar osiągnął 2 mld dolarów w swoim pierwszym filmie. Dodał: "Nie mogę się doczekać, aby zobaczyć, co się stanie z dwoma, trzema, czterema i pięcioma filmami. Co się stanie? Jestem bardzo podekscytowany”. (en.businesstimes.cn) * 20 lipca 2019: Film Avengers: Koniec gry ostatecznie poprawił wynik filmu Avatar (który wynosił 2,789,679,794 mld dolarów), zdobywając 2,790,591,417 dolarów (stan na 23 lipca 2019) ze sprzedaży biletów i oficjalnie stając się najbardziej dochodową produkcją kinową w historii (bez uwzględnienia inflacji). W wyniku tego jeden z szefów Disneya, Alan Horn, wystosował wydał oświadczenie: "Wielkie gratulacje dla drużyn Marvel Studios i Walt Disney Studios i ogromne podziękowania dla fanów na całym świecie, którzy wynieśli Avengers: Endgame na te historyczne wyżyny. Oczywiście, nawet po upływie dekady wpływ Avatara Jamesa Camerona pozostaje potężny, a zdumiewające osiągnięcia obu tych filmów są trwałym dowodem na to, że kino jest wciąż w stanie poruszyć ludzi i zebrać ich w ramach wspólnego doświadczenia. Utalentowani filmowcy, którzy stworzyli te światy, wciąż mają wiele do zaoferowania, dlatego nie możemy się już doczekać przyszłości MCU i Pandory". Z kolei James Cameron na avatarowym koncie Twitter pogratulował twórcom Avengers, zamieszczając specjalną grafikę z opisem: Oel ngati kameie, widzę cię Marvel. Gratulacje dla Avengers: Endgame w zostaniu nowym królem Box-office. Jim Cameron". (pl.ign.com, naekranie.pl, variety.com, antyradio.pl, twitter.com, cinemablend.com) * 26 czerwca 2019: Piąty zeszyt serii komiksowej Avatar: Tsu'tey's Path miał swoją premierę. Dostępny jest w wersji angielskiej w sklepach i na platformach cyfrowych. (darkhorse.com) * 10 czerwca 2019: Ogłoszono koniec czteroletniego tournée przedstawienia Toruk - The First Flight. Finałowy koncert odbędzie się 30 czerwca 2019 roku w O2 w Londynie w Wielkiej Brytanii. (twitter.com) * 15 maja 2019: Na oficjalnym koncie Twitter zapowiedziano, że do obsady sequeli dołączył aktor Jemaine Clement, który wcieli się w biologa morskiego, Dr Iana Garvina. Na temat jego angażu wypowiedział się James Cameron, który stwierdził: "Od lat uwielbiam pracę Jemaine'a i naprawdę jestem podekscytowany, że dołącza do naszej obsady jako Ian Garvin, jeden z moich ulubionych bohaterów". Nie wiadomo jednak, w ilu filmach pojawi się postać Clementa. (variety.com, filmweb.pl, naekranie.pl, twitter.com) * 9 maja 2019: James Cameron na swoim koncie Twitter pogratulował producentowi Kevinowi Feige'owi oraz koncernowi Marvel sukcesu filmu Avengers: Koniec gry, ponieważ poprawił on wynik Titanica w światowym Box Office. Reżyser umieścił w wiadomości zabawną grafikę z opisem: "Do Kevina i wszystkich w Marvelu, prawdziwy Titanic został zatopiony przez górę lodową. Do zatopienia mojego Titanica potrzebni byli Avengersi. Wszyscy tutaj, w Lightstorm Entertainment, gratulują Wam niesamowitego osiągnięcia. Pokazaliście, że branża filmowa nie tylko wciąż żyje, ale jest większa niż kiedykolwiek! Jim Cameron". (people.com, gry-online.pl, wegotthiscovered.com) * 2 maja 2019: Została zapowiedziana książka The World of Avatar: A Visual Celebration autorstwa Joshua'ego Izzo, która jest pierwsza książką Avatara powstałą dzięki partnerstwu z Penguin Random House. pozycja obejmuje materiał: z pierwszego filmu Avatar, parku rozrywki Pandora: The World of Avatar, przedstawienia Toruk - The First Flight, komiksu Avatar: Tsu'tey's Path oraz zawiera pogląd na nowy materiał. Książka ma zostać wydana 6 października 2020 roku i ma kosztować 19,99 dolarów. (avatarsequels.com, amazon.com) * 1 maja 2019: Czwarty zeszyt serii komiksowej Avatar: Tsu'tey's Path miał swoją premierę. Dostępny jest w wersji angielskiej w sklepach i na platformach cyfrowych. (darkhorse.com) Archiwum Wiadomości